A.S Ivotti
Associazione Sportiva Ivotti, commonly referred to as simply A.S Ivotti; is a fictional football club in Football Manager Live managed and owned by Don Ivo & based in Leeuwarden. Founded in the early days of 2008. It’s the only football club in in FML where only Italian players are allowed since March of 2008 before that everybody was allowed but the chairman changed the plans after a unfortuned first season. Home games are played at the Stadio Olimpico, a stadium with a capacity of over it is the (number) largest of its kind of all the dutch stadiums in Saunders. The club played it earliest seasons without a stadium, cause it was illigale back than to play with a stadium. History A.S Ivotti played the first season with *La légion etrangère Recrute* , players from the strangest places on earth. The club started in Beta World 2 were teams like: DC United, CSKA Monkstown, The Wombles, Bungy Rovers & Duck Down Rovers already found the way to the top. The First season was a not a good one for the club, ending somewhere in the middle of the lowest league of the WCA. A.S Ivotti decided to move the CWA where mid way the first season the decision was made to change the team drasticly to a full italian squad. Most famous player at that time: Gael Givet, Luciano Zauri, Daniele Corvia & Felipe Caceido were like all the other players sold to invest money in Italian players. Only Italian After a slump in league form and the departure of key players, AS Ivotti eventually rebuilt their squad in CWA, adding goalscorers such as the Italian Stefano who came from North Petherton Assassins. Under the management of Don Ivo, the dutch club came close to their first tilte in season 2 of gw2 *To Madeira*, finishing just 1 point behind the league champion.The club used the money the gain from selling there squad to buy the right Italian players, technical advisor of the club at that time; Jay Kotak, made big impact by showing some talented italian players that were still avaliable. The chairman took the advice and bought 2 players Jay Kotak mentioned. After that nobody ever heard of Jay Kotak anymore, there has been rumours he was fired cause of the fact that he used all the info he gain at A.S Ivotti about italian players for his own club. This never was confirmed or denied by the Chairman. Don Ivo once had a interview about the situation in the past and the future once. You can read it at: (http://saunders.ning.com/profiles/blogs/ups-and-downs-for-as-ivotti-1 ). Felice Piccolo, Alberto Aquilani, Luca Cigarini & Daniele Dessena came after that made the much more stronger than they were In the years after the scudetto, A.S Ivotti were unable to recapture their league stature from season 2. A.S Ivotti finished in the lower half of the Championship in CWA for 5 seasons in a row. As being a very active club in CWA, the club gain access to the Grassroots Cup. It never been the succees the manager hoped for. The best the club ever did was a 4th round match but got knocked out after penalties. Because of the lack of future in *To Madeira*. The club moved to a official GW called: Saunders. One of the oldest still living gameworlds. The needed to start from the ground again and build a new empire. Cause of the good feeling with CWA, the club joined that Football Association again. The First season was a qualification season and it wasn’t a good one for A.S Ivotti. The club was ‘’best of the rest’’ in his qualification league and need to started at the bottom of the CWA in the second season. First Title The team slowly changed players during the off season and signed 2 big names; Marco Amelia & Alessandro Matri came for free. Raffaele Palladino was already a member of the squad. A.S Ivotti would reach heights in the league which they never before. The Club decided to move to a other football association after promoting to the first division of the CWA. Of course many didn’t understood this decision but rumours in the Saunders newspaper said that Reggie Biemans (Gameworld Champion at that moment) had a bet with Don Ivo, he created a competitions for 3 managers. The Reggie vs. Don Ivo cup; If A.S Ivotti would win the league than he needed to move to the SFA. The 3th team involved in the rumour is: ???? owned by ????. all teams used their first squad. So there was no cheating involved. As expected Ivotti won the league and moved to the SFA. Other newspapers in Saunders say it was the lack of chat in the CWA that made Don Ivo decide to move to SFA. The Path to prices After joining SFA many other players came to the Squad, The club needed debt in the team so there for different type of players were bought. Enrico Alfonso (GK), Matteo Darmian (DRC) came as back up players. biggest buy of that season was Christiano Zaccardo, the central defender came on a wage auction and was made into the centre of the important wall in the back. Ilario Aloe (AML) & Diana (AMR) were the other 2 players who made it to the first squad. A.S Ivotti also started to invest money in the youth academy. There was only 1 player who made it from the u21 squad before it was removed again. Diego Capelli, central defender played a few season in the first squad. Most of the time as reserve player. He decided to leave the club to find a new adventure and ended up at a Russian squad, after that nobody ever heard of him again. The first season in the SFA was immediately a good one. The club became second after a Russian squad who never was coached during the season. The ticket to the SFA championship was been recollected from their team, because that team didn’t had a coach for 1 month and just gave 11 players a ticket to the match. Nr 3 of the season gave Don Ivo the promotion he wanted. After a heavy battle on the last day Ivo won and Nr3 of the league won against nr1. That made Ivo the unofficial number 1. A.S Ivotti never got the price, but more importantly A.S Ivotti got the ticket for the Championship. Supporters of A.S Ivotti voted for Marco Amelia as player of the season. Not many chances were made for the season in the SFA Championship and slowly a team was really formed. The only big name that appeared in the papers was Fernando Forestiere, 10.000 A.S Ivotti supporters were waiting for him at his presentation at the club. And also this time Don Ivo had a good season, Games got won easily won and day by day it got more clear that Don Ivo’s A.S Ivotti deserved a spot in the premier league. Many times teams hated to play his old system (3-4-3). There were only 2 teams in the SFA who knew how to outplay his formation and those teams became Rivals since the day Don decided to join the SFA. Kenny Schouten and Thomas Reeves. After the Promotion to the SFA Premiership many players decided to leave the club and Don Ivo needed to invest money in players instead of pumping all his money in his stadium. Cassano came on a big wage and Matri, Diana, Aloe & all the other players bought 2 season ago were sold to stay out of debt. The replacement for the striker was not one of the youngest guys. 30 year old Pazzini was put in as a lonely striker with Palladino and Forestiere next to him. For the wings on the midfield came Siligardi & Defendi. The centre of the midfield was open for new guy, Antonio Nocerino. In the defence the wall became a bit old and 2 more experienced defenders came to replace the old Canavarro, Luca Franchini & Raggi joined the club (for just two seasons). A few seasons in a row the club achieved to get a place at the first 5 spots in the premier league. With there best performence in season 8, where the club became best of the rest behind Tommy Reeves his Inter Melamb. The Time of Chances at the end of season 9 Don Ivo Players Current Squad:(formation:4-6-0) from 23th of september 2009 (season 13) '' GK '''Simone Colombi (28 years)' DL''' Marco Rossi (32 years)' DC' Alessio Grossi (21 years)' DC' Antonio Onofrio (21 years)' DR '''Marco Davide Faraoni (28 years)' ML Luca Di Matteo (31 years) MC Mario Monguzzi (26 years) MR Francesco Luceri (18 years) ' AMLC '''Luca Loschi ( 23 years) ' AMC Mario Mezzacapo (19 years)' AMRC '''Fernando Forestieri (31 years)' Non playing staff Position Staff Manager: Don Ivo Reitsma Assistant Manager: Marco ‘’Domenichini’’ Arts Owner: Don Ivo Reitsma Director of Football: Don Ivo Reitsma (Jay Kotak was the first) Coaches/tactic Master: Don Ivo Reitsma & Matt Bunn Physio: Don Ivo Reitsma Scouting: Don Ivo Reitsma & Tom Adair Dream Team ------R.Palladino-----G.Pazzini-------F.Forestiere M.Defendi---------------A.Nocerino---------------A.Cassano M.Motta -----------Rossi-----------P.Canavarro-----------C.Zaccardo ------------------------M.Amelia---------------------------------------- Club Statistics and Records Marco Rossi holds Ivotti’s official appearance record, having made 1670 appearances in all competitions, over the course of 11 seasons from November 2008 until the present day. Marco Rossi also holds the record for competitions appearances with ??? as he passed Raffaele Palladino on Februari 15, 2009. during a home match against Steve Horners: Including all competitions, Raffaele Palladino is the all-time leading goalscorer for Ivotti, with 525 goal since joining the club, ??? of which were scored in 1396 official games. King of assists and gladiator of the squad Fernando Forestieri have made most vital passes; with 273 assists in 845 games he keeps Raffaele Palladino behind him. Best goalkeeper with most clean sheets for the club is Marco Amelia. 370 clean sheets in 1339 appearances. According to Reports from Saunders Star; Antonio Cassano would be the person that had the highest wage ever for the club. with a total of 40k. Second best was Fernando Forestieri with just 24k. A.S Ivotti has never paid high prices for players but cause of the lack of good strikers in the period of the golden oldies, the club decided to pay 1.4 million for Giampaolo Pazzini. the money was well spend because Giampaolo Pazzini made sure the club became 5th in the premier league to get them a silver cup spot for the 2nd season. In teamform the club doenst have that many big records. Biggest victory was against Joe Tompkins his Boreham Badgers FC. 6-0 victory was the result. The record for most matches won in a row was in the period the club claimed the tilte in the Casual Football Association. The team won 8 matches in row. in the same period the club played 13 unbeaten in a row. Colours, Badge & Nicknames A.S Ivotti colours of maroon red with golden yellow trim represents the traditional colours of the Eternal City, the official seal of the comuni features the same colours. The gold symbolizes the warmth of the club, while the maroon represents imperial dignity. White shorst and black socks aer usually worn with the maroon red shirt, however in particulary high key games the shorts and socks are the same colour as the home shirt. Maybe because of modern sport marketing, the last few years have seen the golden trim and detaiuls substitued by light orange. Modern alternate kits have included all orange and orange-maroon versions. A popular nickname for the club is I Lupi (the wolves), The animal has always featured on the club badge in different forms throughout their history. Currently the emblem of the team is the one which was used when the club was first founded. It portrays the female wolf with the two infant brothers Romulus and Remus, illustrating the myth of the creation of Rome, superimposed on a bipartite golden yellow over maroon red shield. In the myth from wich the club take their nickname and Logo, the twins (sons of mars and Rhea silvia_ are thrown into the River Tiber by their uncle Amulius, as She-wolf saved the twinds and looked after them. Eventually the two twins took revenge on Amulius, before falling out themselves; Romulus killed Remus and as thus was made king of a new city named in his honour. shirt sponsors and manufacturers ' Supporters and Rivalries Stadium: Stadio Olympico , 21,000 capacity(All seated)Reputation: ContinentalSupporters: No riff-raff Honour Championship Cup UFFA